Messages
by Klaanvdia
Summary: Ichigo goes to school, Renji discovers something surprising, and Ikkaku is in danger of having his life ruined by one simple act. AU,   disclaimer-I do not own bleach characters they belong to their original creator
1. January

**Okay here's the first chapter... again**

* * *

"Hey Ren,

Sorry I've been out of touch for so long, but med school's been crazy with all the homework and getting settled in. Just wondering how you were doing and if you were faring well enough back home, I mean with your luck and all you must have gotten into trouble for something. Anyway I'm heading back down tomorrow for the weekend and was wondering if you were busy and wanted to hang out sometime. See ya soon

Ichigo."

"Hey Ichigo!

I got your message and for your information I haven't gotten into much trouble since you've been gone I've been completely fine since you've left. As a matter of fact I ain't doing nothin' this weekend and can spend it in your company. You should consider yourself lucky you phoned now before my weekend got filled with plans. We could go to the movies or what-not like we used to or somethin'. See ya tomorrow sometime,

Renji."

* * *

To:Kurosaki10

Fr: Stray_Dog_08

Subject: Where R U!

Jan 10/2010

Ichigo where r ya? I thought you said that you were going to come down this weekend. This new movie came out this weekend and I was hoping we'd go, but you never showed up. Did something happen? R ya okay? You didn't send anything by mail or leave a message. When I tried to call your cell it said it was out of service, so yeah mail me back soon.

* * *

To: Stray_Dog_08

Fr: Kurosaki10

Subject: Where R U!

Jan 11/2010

Hey Ren it's me, sorry I wasn't there for the weekend but a snowstorm grounded the planes and we were stuck. I'm fine so you don't have to worry about that, but I won't be able to make it back there for a while.

The cell-phone thing yeah funny story, it accidentally got crushed. I know you're wondering how that could possibly happen. But I simply just kinda dropped it and it fell into the road. Coincidentally a snow plough was passing by and it crushed my phone, I was kinda shocked. One more thing, you should consider yourself lucky that I'm not there to kick your ass when you laugh because I know you will. You will possibly get mad too though. What's going on over there? Is Yuzu and Karin upset that I couldn't make it? What about my pop, has he lost it?

* * *

To:Kurosaki10

Fr: Stray_Dog_08

Subject: ya stupid idiot!

Jan 11/2010

How do you just drop your cell-phone! You're hiding something here and I am going to figure out what it is. But that is for a later topic, main point; glad you're not dead strawberry! Well, a snowstorm huh? You just have the worst of luck don't you. Well can't be helped bad luck isn't just something that you can get rid of.

You are right I did laugh and like you could kick my ass Ichigo, I seem to remember the last time we fought I was the one that came out on top and you were saying uncle. So don't even think you can beat me for a second. You should consider yourself lucky that I'm not there to kick your ass.

Well you asked yourself what was going on over here, but I want you to remember you asked first so don't' complain.

Well all-in-all everybody's doing fine and everybody is mad at you. Really really mad at you. Especially Karin, she said the next time you came she was going to beat you up, because you made Yu-chan cry so much. Yu-chan thought you were missing or hurt or something. They were planning a big dinner with all your friends and everything. For dessert she was going to make strawberry shortcake haha. Your pop is another story all together and I am going to save you from the details. You could imagine those on your own and personally I just don't want to go through that again so moving on. As for everybody else well you should e-mail them yourself if you're wondering about them.

I haven't told anybody about your small e-mail to me… You should probably e-mail your sisters too. The gang misses ya.

Anyway what I want to know is how you're doing. You hardly talk about what's going on over there and I want to know. See ya!

* * *

To: Stray_Dog_08

Fr: Kurosaki10

Subject: ya stupid idiot!

Jan 12/2010

Just to start off, there is no story there and you should not pry into things that r none of your business. As if I would be dead ya idiotic pineapple! Besides everybody knows you would be completely lost without me there to guide you through life step through step. I'm actually surprised that you survived the months I've been gone. I'm also going to ignore that comment about bad luck that you gave me.

Ren I was the one that won that fight and you weren't even close to pinning me anywhere.

Well I should really e-mail everybody about what happened and all. Karin really is going to beat me up huh, I'll e-mail Yuzu first. I can't believe I made her cry! I feel so bad.

Wait, strawberry shortcake? Damn! That's my favorite!

I will not ask you to relive the terror that is my father, I can perfectly imagine what he did… moving on before I get permanent brain damage. You want to know what's going on over here.

Well to put it simple-like everything's going fine over here. Med-school is going fine and I'm learning a lot over here. I also got some good news; today while I was walking back to my dorm I ran into a one of my old friends. You know before my family and I moved over there? Well before I moved over there to Tokyo we lived in a small town, Karakura, and I had a best friend. That's who I bumped into, Chad! I didn't know how much I actually missed him until we actually got to talking. He also introduced me to a bunch of my old friends before I moved. It felt really good to catch up with them, even Ishida. Well I'm going to end this e-mail before I start to babble on about the old times like some old geezer. I kind of don't have time to e-mail the rest of the gang so could you tell them I'm fine and just tell me what's going on already.

* * *

To: SoccerLuver

Fr:Kurosaki10

Subject: Sorry!

Jan 12/2010

Hey Karin, sorry I haven't checked in with you and Yuzu earlier, but I kinda forgot. I just wanted to check in with you two and tell you that there's nothing to worry about. There was this freak snowstorm and all the planes were grounded. I also accidentally dropped my cell-phone and it got run over by a snow-plough. If you're wondering how, it's just because I thought I saw someone I recognized.

This reminds that I-quite literally-bumped into my old best friend Chad today. You remember Chad right? Anyway we got to talking and he happened to mention that all my old friends went to this university too. Tatsuki, Orihime, Ishida and even Keigo and Miziru. It's kinda creepy how they're all going to the same university I chose, but nonetheless it's nice catching up.

Once again don't worry, I'm fine and tell Yuzu that I am extremely sorry for worrying all of you. Also tell Pop to stop acting so crazy and behave.

* * *

To:Kurasaki10

Fr:SoccerLuver

Subject: Sorry!

Jan 13/2010

Ichi-nii! You're darn right I'm mad, how could you worry us like that? You could have at least sent an e-mail as soon as you figured out you couldn't come. Also, how do you forget to remind your family that you're not going to get to visit them? Jeeze you are going to make Yuzu cry a lot with this type of thing. Not to mention how dad started to act when he figured out his, "dear son Ichigo" wouldn't be able to make it home.

Well, with that being said, my team made it to the semi-finals! It's so exciting ichi-nii!

In other news, school is going well and we really miss you, and Yuzu wants to add something on. Love you Ichi-nii e-mail back soon.

Hey Ichi-nii I'm so glad that you-re alright! I thought you were hurt or something! I-m so relieved and everybody else is too. Dad is acting not as crazy anymore and Karin stopped biting her nails-that is a bad habit I'm glad she quit.

Ichi-nii I know Renji-kun is your best friend and all, but could you please e-mail and/or call your family first! I have nothing against Renji-kun or anything it's just that we-re your family and he's not. Anyways I love you Ichi-nii and visit us as soon as possible!

Love you lots Karin & Yuzu

* * *

**There the first chapter is done... again. I would like to apologize to the people who reviewed this and faves and anything else but I have figured it out and hopefully no more road blocks.  
**

**Yours Truly,**

**~Klaanvdia  
**


	2. February

**Here's the second chapter peoples enjoy. :)**

* * *

To:Kurosaki10  
Fr:STRAYDog_08  
Subject: You will never guess what Ikkaku did…

Feb 2/2010

Hey Strawberry, like it says in the title you'll never believe wat Ikkaku did today it was fuckin hilarious. Well it was bad too and he probably shouldn't have done it, his trial is next Friday. I know that sounds crazy but its Ikkaku so that should explain why he was stupid enough to do it. I'll just give you the short story, he assaulted a police officer. Well Ikkaku says the policeman provoked him somehow but we weren't able to get the whole story before the other policeman took him down. Well we don't really know much right now it only happened about 2 hours ago but don't worry I'll keep you updated.

Anyway other than that predicament there's really nothing exciting going on and you were here for Karin's shining moment when she got that goal.

Your father is being crazy as usual, but I can safely say he's done moping about the fact you're gone for college and growing up.

And I'm just asking here but why don't you have a cell phone yet? I know the last got squashed by accident but seriously, it'd be much easier to get a hold of ya.

Plus you're not coming home for most of the weekends anymore and I want to know what's up.

Feb 2/2010

"Hellloooo, Yumichika here."

"Yumichika, finally! What took you so damn long to answer the goddamn phone?"

"I was busy, as you very well know and you deserved to wait you crazy bastard!"

"Augh! Yumi, don't start with me now, I'm telling you that officer-"

"Attacked you first I know, you told me over and over before they dragged you away screaming."

"Why do you sound like you don't believe me? I'm telling the truth! When have I ever lied to you Yumi?"

"…"

"Okay bad question. But I'm not lying about this Dammit! Ya gotta believe me."

"Why would the policeman attack you in the first place."

"They're out to get me! I've tried to tell you over and over, remember when we were being followed?"

"We were not being followed, ya paranoid idiot."

"They were! I know what I saw! And the other time when they-"

"Ikkaku they were not following us that one night, and they were not spying on you in the liquor store."

"They were! They also put cameras in my house!"

"Ikkaku stop whispering! It's not a conspir- Wait camera's? Really Ikkaku?"

"It's the truth!"

"Why would a police officer place camera's in your home? And I told you to stop whispering!"

"I have to whisper, cops are everywhere."

"You've gone fucking insane. Wait another second… is that why you've been spending all that time at my house?"

"Yeah, of course why else would I-"

"Bastard!"

"What? Yumichika!"

*beep**beep**beep*

"He hung up on me."

To:STRAYDog_08  
Fr:Kurosaki10  
Subject: WoW

Feb 6/2010

Hey man

Sorry it took so long to reply but apparently this is not my month because my laptop… well that's another funny story… my roommate dropped his slush on it and I just about beat him up for it. Lord knows I yelled his ear off. Another reason is that I had to redo the paper that took me five days to do and it was due on Friday so I hope you understand.

Holy shit! Ikkaku really did that? That sounds just like our bald friend, did you hear anymore about it and did you get the whole story? That is one subject that you are going to have to explain in full detail to me man.

Stupid idiot.

It's good to hear about my family too,

To explain why I'm not coming home most of the weekends anymore, I'm hanging out with my old friends, my life don't revolve around you and the rest of the gang pineapple head. I have other friends too, most of the weekends we just hang out but other times we go to clubs and what-not.

There's really nothing new with me over here except for school and that's a boring subject for you so I'll skip the stuff…. Nothing really worth mentioning.

Anyway good to hear from ya and hope ya doing okay.

To:Kurosaki10  
Fr:STRAYDog_08  
Subject: WoW is right

Feb 7/2010

Well that sure took a while for you to reply, but then again you were always slow. Well slower than me.

Plus its bad with Ikkaku man, at first I thought it was something stupid and that they were going over the top with the trial and everything, but it turns out all of it is way more serious than a mere assault on a police officer. I mean Yumichika could've bailed him out and chewed his head afterward; instead, man I don't even want to mention it.

They think Ikkaku was involved in a murder of some store clerk, its real messed up Ichigo. All of us just got angry when the charges were read, and Ikkaku was shocked **speechless**, he didn't know anything about this as far as I know Ich. Yumichika was pissed off, and yelled as much.

It's all really messed up Ichigo, don't know what we're supposed to do, Yumichika is out of his mind and snapping at everybody.

There's something weird going on there Ichigo, Ikkaku may be a crazy son-of-a-bitch and he has a bad temper, but he's not a bad guy. He would never even **think **of murdering someone.

Anyway, guess I should tell you other stuff, like, my classes which are going fine in case you were undoubtedly wondering. Since my classes are more fun to hear about, then your boring hospital stories. I'm doing great and we've been trying a bunch of different stuff, like working with pastels. We've been doing a bunch of painting, and sculpting. Gotta tell ya Ichigo I love doing it, I find myself wanting to go to class in the morning, and missing it at the weekends. Crazy, but its good I finally found something to do.

Hope to hear a reply from ya sooner, ya lazy fool.

Feb 7/2010

"Hello?"

"Sorry to call so late."

"What…"

"Renji, Wake up!"

"What? What? Ichigo?"

"Yeah who else would call you?"

"Lots of people Strawberry, damn you have a loud voice tone it down."

"I'm whispering you idiot! Now tell me what's going on with Ikkaku."

"Ikkaku? Wait I thought your cell phone was crushed or somethin' like that."

"I'm borrowing Chad's cell phone for now and quick he only ahs two minutes left!"

"Uh, right… well Ikkaku was put on trial…"

"Yeah I got that, but who's accusing him? And why murder?"

"Um… not sure, some cop is accusing him…"

"A cop? What why?"

"I don't know we're gonna go talk to Ikkaku tomorrow… well Yumichika is."

"Well that's good to know, knowing Yumichika he wants to help and bash his friends face in."

"Yeah , that's Yumi… Ichigo what time is it over there?"

"I don't know, past midnight, just got back from my shift."

"Okay well it's… past midnight here too and I need to sleep so good-bye call again because I will have forgotten this conversation."

" Fine, tell me how it went...you know what…on second thought…"

"Hm?"

"Never mind go back to-"

*beep**beep**beep*

"Night to you too Ichigo"

To:Kurosaki10  
Fr:STRAYDog_08  
Subject: News

Feb 10/2010

Okay sorry for the late news, but fortunately I have some good news. The lawyer managed to convince the court that you couldn't convict his client without any immediate evidence and they've been given a couple of weeks. So that's good, I would try to do something but Yumichika has banned me from anything to do with the case… I don't know why.

Anyway remember the art class I told you about, I am third best in the class, I am so awesome. You haven't told me how you're classes are doing and you've been catching up with your old friends you never did tell me what they were like. Shuuhei sent me a message not long ago, it's been a long time since we saw him , or heard from him. I told him what's going on and he's coming over to , I quote 'tell Ikkaku what a fucking idiot he is and to stop making Yumichika's life so stressful, he's gonna lose hair because of you.' We all know Yumichika will kill him if Ikkaku makes him lose his hair.

So just to change the subject, it's almost valentines got anyone in mind to send a card to?

Reply this time!

Feb 11/2010

"Hello?"

"Yumichika! Finally why weren't you- Renji?"

"Yeah, hey dude."

"What are you doing answering Yumichika's phone?"

"This is my phone Ikkaku."

"What?"

"You phoned my number."

"But I was sure I dialed his number."

"Did you dial 43 or 45?"

"I don't know… I don't remember."

"Well you had a pretty hard week, well just remember its 43 not 45 okay? Okay."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because this is my only call."

"Okay, bye."

"No Wait! You know I didn't do it right?"

"Yeah of course I did, it's just some stupid prank being pulled on you."

"Okay good, because I wouldn't do that."

"I know Ikkaku, I mean we all know you're crazy, and probably crazy enough to attack a cop,"

"Hey!"

"But definitely not so crazy as to actually kill someone I mean let's admit it you're not that much of an idiot."

"You are really askin for it Renji."

"Okay bye."

"Wait, get Yumichika to come and visit me."

"What? No way I still got a life to live, Shuuhei's coming he can talk to him."

"Shuuhei? No way you talk to him, I don't want that flirting piece of-"

"You're talking crazy now Ikkaku, now good-bye I have a class to get to."

"Renji-"

*beep**beep**beep*

"These people have to stop hanging up on me!"

To:STRAYDog_08  
Fr:Kurosaki10  
Subject: coming over

Feb 11/2010

Sorry for not replying sooner but I'm coming over for the week this weekend. I already worked it out with my teachers, I'll tell you what's been going on when I get back home.

See you when I ya.

Feb 15/2010

"Hey Shuuhei man you close yet?"

"Renji how'd you get this number?"

"Got it from Iba."

"Oh, yeah I'm on my way should be there by tomorrow."

"Okay well how do you feel about going for drinks with Ichigo and the guys?"

"Ichigo's back?"

"Yeah came for Ikkaku's whole story and what-not."

"Oh yeah how's that working out for him?"

"It's not, Yumichika's not letting anyone visit him."

"Oh."

"Yeah, pretty scary well hurry up over here."

"Yeah, yeah see ya."

To:STRAYDog_08  
Fr:Kurosaki10  
Subject: Hey

Feb 23/2010

Okay pineapple head just askin how long until Ikkaku's trial is, you're supposed to be getting the date today right?

But anyway yesterday was crazy horrible, first there was this surprise quiz that I wasn't really ready for because you guys dragged me everywhere drinking and to parties. I hardly had time to study the next five chapters in my book. You guys are such idiots, then to top it off it gave Ishida a reason to lord it over me. He hasn't stopped looking smug. That guy annoys me to no end.

I also lost my job because of last week even though I was given permission to take the week off, and when I tried to explain it to him he told me I talked back to superiors too much and was a problem to the store. Idiotic manager. Now I need to find another way to make rent.

One thing after another with this.

To:Kurosaki10  
Fr:STRAYDog_08  
Subject: Hey

Feb 24/2010

Okay this is the news Ich, the trial is on March 11 and the closer we get the more aggravating Yumichika is getting. You are one lucky bastard right now being over there and not here, he is driving us all crazy, snapping at everything we say, everything we do.

Rough day back it happens to the better of us, you just have to try through it, but thanks for the laugh I needed it, also I hope you don't mind but I told the guys and gave them a few laughs too. You just seem to have some bad luck this year Ich.

But good to know your doing okay.

* * *

**Okay that was the second chapter hope you enjoyed it and now if you would click the green words and write down your thoughts because reviews are my source of energy for this story and without them I am powerless.**

**Yours truly,**

**~Klaanvdia  
**


	3. March

**Here's chapter 3 peoples, **

**Disclaimer-Don't own Bleach**

**Lawyer I – Defense**

**Lawyer II – Prosecution **

**Accused - Ikkaku

* * *

**

March 11, 2010

Minutes taken by Nanao Ise

Judge Kyoraku: _Please be seated. We are here for the case of Ikkaku Madarame who has been accused of murdering a civilian. How does the Defendant plead?_

Accused: _What? Killing? Nobody said-_

Lawyer I: _Sir, shh, calm down._ _The Defendant pleads innocent._

Judge Kyoraku: _Okay let's get this thing over with so I can go home with my sweet-Ow! Nanao don't hit me, you know I love you._

Nanao:_ Stay to the business of the matter your honor._

Judge Kyoraku: _Okay then, call the first witness to the stand._

Lawyer II: _I would like to call Ikkaku Madarame to stand honor._

Ikkaku goes to the stand

Cop: _To you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth so help you god?_

Accused: _Yeah, yeah I swear._

Judge Kyoraku:_ Let's get to the questioning shall we? Prosecution._

Lawyer II:_ Of course your honor. Ikkaku Madarame, you have been accused of killing a civilian-_

Accused: _I did not-_

Judge Kyoraku: _No interrupting! Please continue._

Lawyer II: _Thank you._

Accused: _Idiot._

Judge Kyoraku: _Excuse me?_

Accused: _Nothing sir._

Lawyer II: _As_ _I was saying, you have been accused of murdering a civilian. Do you deny this?_

Accused: _Yes._

Lawyer II: _Hmm… Yes. Where were you on January 28__th__?_

Accused: _At home._

Lawyer II: _So you say, yet there is no one to place you there._

Accused:_ Yeah that usually happens when you're home __alone__ and you live__ alone._

Lawyer II: _How convenient for you._

Lawyer I: _Objection!_

Judge Kyoraku: _Overruled. Continue. Again._

Lawyer II: _Of course. Ikkaku, you have sworn to tell the truth, and nothing but the truth, yet you seem to be lying now._

Accused: _I am not lying you dumb ass lawyer you just want to make a quick buck by sending-!_

Judge Kyoraku: _Silence. I prefer it if there are no more unnecessary outbursts._

Accused: _Whatever._

Lawyer II: _No more questions._

Lawyer I: _Ikkaku Madarame, do you know this man?_

Shows him picture of the civilian that was murdered.

Accused: _No, never seen him before._

Lawyer I: _Thank you, that's all._

Judge Kyoraku: _You may return to your seat._

Accused: _Yeah, yeah._

Lawyer I: _I would like to call the witness to the stand._

Accused: _Witness? You! You piece of shit-_

-Pause-

This court was cut short cause of Ikkaku's outburst and will be continued May 6th. Nobody was seriously injured.

March 14, 2010

"Yumichika?"

"Hello."

"You called me? Does that mean-"

"No I still think you are an idiot."

"Then why did you-"

"Just called to tell you I have a date with Shuuhei."

"What? That piece of-"

"Please Ikkaku don't be so ugly."

"Ugly? I-"

"Ikkaku, I also heard about how you acted at court."

"That guy would've deserved what was coming to him if that stupid lawyer hadn't intercepted."

"Good thing he did, goddammit Ikkaku, you're such an idiot, on top of your other charges you can get; you don't need a few more years in prison!"

"They're accusing me of murder!"

"I know."

"You know? And you never told me?"

"Well you would've overreacted."

"I did overreact!"

"I know, you were most-likely gonna try to kill the guy now matter if I told you, so I didn't."

"What the hell you should've told me anyway!"

"Well it's in the past so get over it and enjoy your time in jail."

"Enjoy? How could I? This one guy is giving me these looks that I don't like **at all.** I f he doesn't stop I'm going to have to-"

"Don't you dare!"

"Then get me out of here Yumi!"

"Don't whine. It's so pathetic. *sigh* you're just going to have to wait until you're next trial."

"That's a whole month away!"

"I know, you're just going to have to be patient. Now I gotta go and get ready for my date. Ta!"

"Wait! Yumi!"

*beep**beep**beep*

* * *

To: STRAYDog_08  
Fr: Kurosaki10  
Subject: You wouldn't believe…

March 16/2010

Hey Renji

You wouldn't believe what happened today. You know how guys use to pick fights with me in High School? This one guy in one of my class's decided I needed a lesson on 'behavior.' Told me to stop being a fuckin know-it-all, can you believe the nerve of the bastard? Then it turned into this whole fight, where of course I came out on top. Only a few injuries. You should see the other guy. He threw the first punch, then I just retaliated, and luckily Chad broke it up before a professor caught us and possible expelled both of us. That would've been a good reason for goat face to attack me.

I'm mostly acing all my tests, the class are getting more difficult but nothing I can't handle. How has your class's been going, plus you should show me more of your work, you're a really good artist Ren.

Tell me more about Ikkaku's case, when's the next court day I'll see if I could make it out. I can't believe he almost hit that cop. He's such an idiot. How has Yumichika been about the whole thing?

I've been e-mailing back and forth with Karin and Yuzu too, but they aren't telling me much, because they don't hang out with my friends. Why don't you tell me a few other things that have been going on too. I feel like a damn outsider, and let me tell you that is not a good feeling.

I wanna write more but I gotta study some.

* * *

To: Kurosaki10  
Fr: STRAYDog_08

Subject: You wouldn't believe…

March 18/2010

Getting in fights again? Jeeze Ichigo don't you ever learn? I guess not, oh well. Good to know you beat the crap out of the guy, wish I coulda… and you are not a fuckin know-it-all you hardly know anything at all in the first place to be a smart ass. I also don't want to go all the way over there just to see some guy all bruised and bloody.

Good to know about you're grades. Also don't get all soft on me, you giving me compliments and all, I already know I'm an awesome artist. I may just be the best. I'll let ya see some more of my drawings as soon as ya come back home.

Ikkaku… is in a mood, like a girl on PMS. I got up in my seat when he just about attacked that cop, believe we were all tempted too. But fortunately I held myself back and got a hold of Yumichika before he could jump up and take away a very important part of the cop's anatomy. I think he broke the wall when we were dismissed. I certainly saw some cracks. You asked how he was doing… he's really mad, like the time that one guy told him he was ugly. Remember that? I never saw that guy come to school again, I think his parents transferred him out of the country. I would've done that, Yumichika is scary when he's like that. His face just darkens and… never mind for get about it. The point is he's not in a good mood, and he's really mad, annoyed 24/7, snaps at every little thing and we've been avoiding him like the plague.

Except Shuuhei, those two seem awfully close as of late.

And if you want to know anything else you can by and find out for yourself, you're not an outsider you're our friend, and let's face it your sisters' miss you an awful lot. E-mailing's not enough Ichigo, you got to visit.

* * *

To: STRAYDog_08  
Fr: Kurosaki10

Subject: Shut up

March 19/2010

Oh shut up idiot! I bet you've gotten into at least one fight too. Next to me you were the one who got into the most fights in High School. You were as bad as me. I'm not stupid you're the idiot, I'm in medical school and I got the higher grades in High School. I also never asked you to come all the way over here.

Who said I was getting soft, I don't give credit where credit isn't due. Although I probably shouldn't have mentioned anything, because that ego of yours can't possible get any bigger, if it does it might just explode and well… I knew you well.

Sounds like there was a lot of drama in the court. Hey! You never told me when the next court day is, I have to figure out if I can come or not. Yumi sounds like he is PMSing, I remember when Karin started PMSing, I started to stay at your house more often. Oh, well poor you and I'm glad I'm not there. Sorry dude but you have to suffer alone, I am indeed sorry. I don't want to remember that particular incident with Yumichika and the student that transferred, most of the things he threatened to do to him I don't think is atomically possible. I found myself researching if they were after I read your e-mail. What I found was really scary, I think Yumichika researched his threats. That is not a comforting thought. Now I am double scared to piss him off, if I **am** about to piss him off, hit me.

Shuuhei and Yumichika… I always thought it would be Yumichika and Ikkaku. There's something going on there.

I want to come and visit you guys, I miss them too, and what are you ? If I didn't know any better Renji I'd say you missed me. I think you do, you miss me don't you? Come on it's okay to admit it.

* * *

To: Kurosaki10  
Fr: STRAYDog_08  
Subject: Shut up

March 20/2010

For your information I haven't gotten in to one fight, guess I'm just better that way, you know in having more self-control than you and all. I'm actually quite doubtful about how you got into the medical school Ichigo. Are you cheating?

My ego is normal size thank you and can I help it if I know I'm awesome? No I can't, I can not tell a lie. Okay maybe I can, but not about this, I am nothing but honest. I'm not going to die anytime soon you idiot, besides what would you do without me? You would be lost I can't leave you alone. Also I don't think anybody can actually die form an ego burst, if it was, I think Yumichika would already be dead.

The reason I never told you the next court date is because Yumichika is the only one that knows and he hasn't told any of us. No idea why. You know just saying I can practically hear the sarcasm in your e-mail. It's almost oozing. You actually researched those threats…Ay ya! I tried to forget about those! Thanks a lot. I'm scared now, just to let you know this is your fault. Also I will happily hit you if you are about to say something to piss him off, although when you visit, you shouldn't talk to him at all. Because everything sets him off. I warn you again, everything sets him off, do not talk to him.

You know, we sound like a bunch of girls gossiping, talking about our friend's love lives as we are. Let's stop.

I don't miss you, your family does and maybe a few of our friends. Seriously though you have to come visit soon, I think Yuzu cried. Anyway, get down here seriously. I don't miss you. Seriously I don't. Yuzu and Karin miss you.

* * *

March 23, 2010

"Hey."

"Hey Renji."

"Shuuhei?" Hey man what ya up to?"

"Nothing much. Wanna go out for a drink later?"

"Sorry man I have a big project due in my class."

"-sigh-okay, buy other than that, I'm talking on behalf of Yumi."

"Yumi?"

"Oh, yeah. Anyway sorry I can't come see you guys, but I'm real busy."

"Yeah, I kinda figures you'd be, Yumi and I have been talking with the gang."

"Have you?"

"Yeah we have, and our main topic has been Ichigo."

"Oh."

"Oh? Well we all miss him; he's been in school for up to six months and visits very rarely."

"Yeah he does."

"You miss him?"

"Heh, yeah right, like I'd miss that idiot."

"Thought you were best friends."

"Yeah. I suppose so."

"Renji."

"What?"

"You're being an idiot."

"Am I?"

"Yes and obviously upset."

"Why the hell would you think that?"

"Because you didn't explode when I called you an idiot."

"…"

"Renji-"

"I gotta go I have to finish this."

"Renji!"

*beep*beep*beep*

* * *

**There we go, chapter 3, hope ya enjoyed and please review peoples if ya liked it. Next chapter will be out sooner than these last three because I got the storyline all figured out to the end.**

**Truly yours,**

**~Klaanvdia**


	4. April

**Chapter 4 is here at last. Please enjoy this chapter peoples.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Bleach**

**-Texting-

* * *

**

April 2, 2010

"Hey, Renji!"

"Ichigo!"

"Just calling to ask if you could pick me up tomorrow."

"Yeah sure, no problem, but what about-"

"I don't want a repeat of February."

"Ah, say no more man, I understand."

"Great thanks."

"Hey wait!"

"Yeah?"

"Uh… how ya been?"

"I've been good Renji. How are you?"

"Oh whatever, you don't have to be sarcastic!"

"Haha sorry man but you sound weird. You miss me?"

"No! I was just wondering how you were doing! Jeeze have to say I'm missing you."

"Okay, okay you don't have to explode I was just asking, but really I'm doing okay, that much hasn't happened."

"Okay, so yeah, um that's good. What about this Chad person."

"Chad? Oh what about him?"

"Ah nothin' just who's he?"

"My best friend from-"

"I thought I was your best friend."

"You are."

"Then what about this Chad person?"

"What about him? By the way his last name is not Person."

"I'm not calling him Person, I'm just saying-"

"You're just saying what? I'm not aloud to have more than one best friend?"

"NO I'm not! I'm just saying that I know you best so **I'm** kinda **you're** best friend!"

"Look you have no right to decide asshole; I'm just saying he use to be my best friend back in Karakura."

"Oh, right."

"Yeah, okay Renji are you okay man?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because-"

"I'll see you tomorrow when I pick you up, see ya Ichi!"

*beep*beep*beep*

"What the heck?"

* * *

April 8/2010

*Ring*Ring*Ring*

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

*Ring*Ring*Ring*

"Where are you stupid phone?"

*Ring*Ring*Ring*

"What?"

"Hey Ichigo!"

"Renji, you sound way too cheery for a hung over man."

"Can't help it."

"Why not?"

"Because I only had four drinks last night man. Unlike you who had drink after drink…"

"Yeah, yeah I get it. Jeeze do you have to be so loud?"

"I'm not yelling it's the booze in your system Ichi."

"Stop. Yelling."

"I'm not-"

"Shh!"

"But-"

"Shush!"

"Okay…"

"That's better."

"I'm whispering though."

"As you were meant to, now why are you waking me up at… 7:30? Abarai! What's wrong with you! Ow!"

"Be careful of the headache."

"Smart-ass."

"Anyway that's not the reason I called, I called because I have something to ask you."

"What would that be?"

"Are you rubbing your arm?"

"Yeah why?"

"Nice tattoo man."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What! Ow!"

"Hahahahahaha god man sorry we couldn't resist, but you said yes so yeah."

"I did not say yes! Ow!

"Yes you did, and of the entire selection, you just had to pick it had to be-"

"Shut up! You stupid Pineapple head! Ow!"

"Stop yelling man and take some Tylenol, so you're ready for tonight."

"Oh no, I'm not going anywhere with you guys again, damn bastards."

"Sure, right, don't forget the Tylenol, lots of water and sleep."

"Whatever…"

"Bye man."

*Beep*Beep*Beep*

* * *

April 11/2010

"Visitor for Ikkaku Madarame!"

…

"Ichigo?"

"Hey man how ya been?"

"I've been better. So you're visiting?"

"Yeah, been out with the gang every night."

"Including Yumi?"

"Yeah Yumichika too."

""How's he been?"

"Yumichika's… moody."

"Moody? Damn he's like a girl when he gets moody."

"You have a lot to answer for when you get out."

"'How can you be sure I'm going to get out?"

"Because Yumichika always gets what he wants."

"Tell me about it."

"He said he wants you out so he can murder you."

"…"

"That's what we said."

"Maybe a few more days in here…"

"You're here for another month."

"Augh! Don't remind me."

"You shouldn't have hit that cop."

"They told you about that. I did not hit him… the damn lawyer stopped me."

"That damn lawyer saved your ass."

"Well it was that cops fault."

"I was wondering which cop it was."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you've pissed off a lot of cops."

"This one framed me for the crime that I did not commit!"

"Framed you? It's not that hard to believe."

"I don't like what's implied there."

"What's implied is you are an asshole."

"Don't make me hurt you."

"You couldn't even if you tried."

"Don't start… What's that?"

"What's what?"

"That. Don't cover it up!"

"Cover what?"

"Is that a tattoo?"

"No!"

"What does it say?"

"Wipe that smile off your face and nothing!"

"Nothing my ass, what does-?"

"I got to go!"

"Oh come on!"

"Bye Ikkaku!"

"One peak!"

"Bye!"

"Oh man… who knew he had it in him."

* * *

April 12/2010

-Hey Chad it's Ichigo-

-Hey, where are you?-

-I'm gonna be late-

-Why?-

-Because I ran into some trouble-

-Need help-

-Unless you can fix a plane, no-

-Oh-

-Tell everybody I'll be there as soon as I can-

-Done-

-Thanks-

-No problem-

-See you-

* * *

To: STRAYDog_08  
Fr: Kurosaki10  
Subject: I'm sick

April 16/2010

I am never letting Orihime cook ever again or at least for me. This thing that she made me can not be considered food. It was green and blue; I do not want to know what was in it. I forgot about the fact she was a horrible cook and ate it anyway. Now I am sick and am missing school, we have lectures this week!

I went to a doctor recently, you know why? Because of you, you made me get this damn tattoo and now it's infected! It hurts you bastard I can not believe you talked me into it, to make it worse; it's a strawberry with a ribbon going through it reading STRAWBERRY! What's wrong with you? I can't believe you, never mind that though.

I've been covering it up and I have to rub this cream on it everyday… Okay now onto more important matters. When I got on the plane, funny thing happened, yeah it was hijacked.

Of all the planes it had to e mine, but that was just the way it was and there was no stopping it so here's what happened.

When the plane got into the air, a guy got up off his seat and stood in front of the plane, he was about three rows from me. He reached into his back and took out a gun, as expected everybody panicked but he shot one guy and told everyone to shut up and get in their seats. After that he started giving out instructions, instructions to give him all the cell phones and to bring down the bags and give them to him too. The guy that he shot was in the seat beside me and I was trying to stop the bleeding, but it had hit something major. When I didn't obey immediately the guy held the gun to my head, and repeated the instructions. I got mad Renji. I didn't know if the guy had accomplices but I didn't care I just… attacked him. After I beat him up and I mean I beat him up Renji, he was just a bloody pulp after I was finished with him. They had to pull me off of him in the end, and he lived but there's a hearing that I have to be at later. I'm sick so it's being post-poned but yeah. I find myself washing my hands when there's nothing on them just because… it turned out this guy had lost a bomb that he had brought with him and needed to find it. That's why he was asking us to empty our bags; it was only him, no accomplices.

Nothing much other than that… oh well, try to reply soon.

* * *

To: Kurosaki10  
Fr: STRAYDog_08

Subject: I'm sick

April 17/2010

Are you serious? It sounds like you had quite an eventful trip back. Hijacked? Wow.

Are you okay man? Um, wow… this Orihime sounds like an interesting person to be around. An infected tattoo well, that's easy enough to take care of, I've had a few so don't whine about it like a baby.

…You know what? Just come back Ichigo. You can go to school here there's a university and everything. I'll come and pick you up in the car that I bought. Just think about it okay? I know your family will be quite happy about that.

Just think about it okay?

* * *

April 20/2010

"Hello"

"It's me."

"Oh hello Mr. Ayasegawa."

"Hello, how's it going?"

"It is going good, just a few more things to take care of and it'll be ready."

"Good."

"I'm glad, was there another reason when you called?"

"Actually… no I just need to get my friend out of this mess."

"Understood Mr. Ayasegawa."

"Good, well, continue I expect to be updated regularly."

"Of course."

* * *

**Well hope you enjoyed it and please review, because let's face it I nee some damn feedback, please I'll give you cookies? :)**

**Yours truly,**

**~Klaanvdia**


	5. May

**Chapter 5 **

**Disclaimer-I do not own Bleach**

* * *

May 6/2010

Minutes taken by Nanao Ise

Ikkaku Madarame's trial

(Temporarily lost)

* * *

May 10/2010

"Renji here."

"Hey Renji! Man, drinks tonight!"

"Ikkaku! Good to hear from ya dude!"

"I know. You missed me so much; all of you are so lost without me."

"Whatever man, just make sure you pick a good bar."

"I'll pick the best bar. Phone Iba with the news we're celebrating my freedom!"

"What better reason is there?"

"Exactly! I am never going to take my freedom for granted again man."

"Good to hear dude, does this mean you're finally going to take that stick out of your ass and confess to Yumi?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't. Seriously you should tell him soon."

"Know what, I changed my mind, you're not invited anymore."

"Ikkaku come on-"

"Good bye."

"Ikkaku-"

*beep*beep*beep*

* * *

May 11/2010

"Hello?'

"It's Shuhei. Renji I need to ask you something.""

"Yeah anything. Wait, you okay man? You sound… worried."

"I have a right to be. Have you seen or heard from Yumi? Last night he just disappeared and I haven't… have you?"

"No man sorry, maybe you should try Iba."

"Okay, thanks man."

"Um… Shuhei?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe you should… I mean you should just…"

"Spit it out Renji."

"…Never mind."

"Fine bye."

"Bye."

* * *

-Iba!-

-wat?-

-why aren't you answering ur phone?-

-too lazy-

-damn you!-

-wat do you want Shuhei-

-have you seen or heard from Yumi since last night?-

-yeah saw him leave with Ikkaku.-

…

*Ring*Ring*Ring*

"Hello?"

"He left with who? I'm going to-"

"Shuhei."

"That son-of-a-"

"Shuhei! Listen to me!"

"…"

"It was bound to happen sometime man."

"…"

"Just leave it be."

"But…"

"Just leave it man. Let it be."

"…"

* * *

May 15/2010

"Every time we touch, I get this feeling, every time we kiss, I wish I could fly~"

-Hey-

-Hi-

-Wat ya doin-

-Wat u want Ikkaku-

-nothin much, just want to talk to you.-

-we are talking-

-call me-

….

-why should I?-

-becuz I got somethin to tell u-

…

*Ring*Ring*Ring*

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Yumi-"

"I called you."

"Yeah."

"Well…"

"Well."

"What do you want?"

"Oh, right. Um… Yumi I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?"

"Yeah… Yumi-"

"You're sorry? After that idiotic thing you did… You're SORRY?"

"Yumi-"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH OF AN IDIOT YOU ARE?"

"Yumi-"

"YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYBODY OTHER THAN YOURSELF! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A BRUTE!"

"Yumi-"

"I HATE YOU! AFTER ALL YOU DID ALL YOU CAN SAY IS YOU'RE SORRY? FUCK YOU MADARAME! FUCK YOU!"

"Yumichika! Shut. UP!"

"….. Fuck you…."

"I'm sorry Yumi… I love you, you know that? I'm sorry. I love you."

"…."

"Yumi…"

"I hate you…"

"I'm sorry."

"I hate you so much. You're such an idiot."

"Yumi? Are you okay? Are you crying? Don't cry Yumi, I'm sorry, I love you. I love you so much."

"Idiot."

"I know… I'm sorry, please Yumi…"

"Why you begging?"

"… Because I want you to forgive me… and possibly go out with me tonight."

"Idiot."

"Will you?"

"You, Ikkaku Madarame are the world's most idiotic male on the face of this earth."

"…"

"It better be someplace expansive and nice."

"Really? I mean- Any place you want, anywhere."

"Yeah."

"I love you Yumi, I love you so much."

"Ikkaku…"

"Yeah Yumi?"

"I love you too."

* * *

**There's chapter five folks! I hope you enjoyed and if you did please review. Reviews are love :) I can't believe it's been so long since I updated this, I feel so ashamed. Just one more chapter peoples and we're finished with this. My second baby is almost grown -sniffles- they grow up so fast. **

**Truly yours,**

**~Klaanvdia  
**


	6. June

**Here's the final chapter guys hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer-I do not own the bleach characters used in this fiction, they are and always will belong to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

June 3/2010

*Ring*Ring*Ring~*

"What? What? I'm here, goddammit!"

"Renji."

"Yumichika? What are you phoning me for?"

"To ask if you're drinking again."

"That's none of your business, Ayasegawa."

"Like hell."

"It isn't! So just back off and leave me alone!"

"Why don't you just phone him up and tell him you miss him already?"

"Who?"

"Ichigo! I swear you two are the biggest idiots on the face of this earth! Just confess already!"

"Confess? Ayasegawa this isn't one of you're stupid romance movies! I don't miss that idiot! If he wants to stay in that city and get his education there I'm happy for him. I. Don't. Care!"

"Just tell him you miss him and he'll call you again! You two are so stubborn! Just call him up and 'I'm sorry Ichigo, I miss you, please forgive me.'"

"You're insane! I am talking to him you idiot!"

"You didn't contact each other for an entire month and Ichigo didn't come to visit either!"

"He's busy! He doesn't have time for us!"

"He's mad at you! You should just-"

"Good-bye Yumichika!"

"Don't you dare-"

*Beep*Beep*Beep*

* * *

*Ring*Ring*Ring*

"Iba!"

"Hello Yumichika."

"Phone Renji!"

"Um, Yumi, where's Ikkaku?"

"Work!"

"Well, maybe you should call him."

"Why would I do that?"

"So he could calm you down-"

"I. Am. Perfectly. CALM!"

"… Okay…"

"Call Renji!"

"Why?"

"So you could talk some sense into him! He's being completely unreasonable!"

"Of course **he **is."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, I just said-"

"I know what you said! Just talk to him!"

"Yes sir."

"Good-bye!"

*Beep*Beep*Beep*

"… Okay…"

* * *

*Ring*Ring*Ring*

"Come on Renji, pick up, pick up…"

*Ring*Ring*Ring*

"Pick up…."

*Ring*Ring*Ring*

"Pick up. I'm too young to die."

"Hello, you have dialed my number, congratulations! Leave a message after the beep and if I care enough I'll call you back.-beep-"

"Renji, man! What's up? Listen, Yumichika just called me and he's… upset… to put it mildly. Listen I know you're probably drinking right now and wallowing in your self-pity, but why don't you just man up and apologize first. I suspect Ichigo is getting the same talk right now. You guys haven't talked in a month and some. Okay so, Ichigo wouldn't come to school here, but he's going to get a better education over there and we all know it. Renji pick up. I know you're there, pick up please…. Okay we miss him too okay? We miss him too; Ichigo is our friend, just as much as he's yours. Yes I know you two are best friends so you should apologize and put it all behind you… okay? Call me back."

*Beep*Beep*Beep*

* * *

June 7/2010

*Ring*Ring*Ring*

"You've reached my cell phone, leave your name and number after the beep and I'll get back to you as fast as I can.-beep-"

"Hey! Ichigo! Um… Hi… It's... it's me Renji, your…. Well, hopefully still your best friend. Um… I guess I'm just phoning to say, say um… when you coming to visit again? Your family is running up the walls missing you. Especially since you never came last month. You're really worrying the guys too. I mean… they really miss you…ahem! Call me back when ya can."

*Beep*Beep*Beep*

* * *

June 8/2010

*Ring*Ring*Ring*

"Hello!"

"Hey."

"Ichigo, hi, um… hi."

"Hi genius."

"Shut up…"

"So I got your message-"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. So, my family and the guys miss me huh?"

"Yeah! They're constantly whining about how you didn't come last month and how long you're gone."

"Yeah, I suspect they are."

"So, when you coming?"

"I don't know Renji I have a lot of school work here and there's tests and other stuff."

"I see, so you're life is all about tests now huh? And school? Isn't it funny how you have time for the other friends that you have and not for us?"

"What the fuck Renji? You sound like a jealous girlfriend or something!"

"Fuck you! I do not! I'm not the one ignoring the people who care for me!"

"I'm not ignoring them! I have school! I can't exactly drop everything I'm doing and come over there!"

"Why not? Why can't you just do that?"

"Because I made a commitment! Jesus, Renji grow up, this isn't High school where we would skip every other week and it isn't Kindergarten where we could go home because we missed our parents!"

"I know that! I'm not dumb Ichigo!"

"You could've fooled me!"

"Fuck you man! Fuck you!"

"You grow up! You know what? Grow up and call me back when you mature a little you dumbass!"

"Fuck you Ichigo! I don't need to-"

"Shut up Renji!"

*Beep*Beep*Beep*

"Fuck!"

* * *

*Ring*Ring*Ring*

"Hello, you have dialed my number, congratulations! Leave a message after the beep and if I care enough I'll call you back.-beep-"

"The answering machine? You put me to the answering machine? Pick up Renji! Pick up right now! Pick up right now or I will have Ikkaku break into your apartment and- Yes you will Ikkaku! I don't care; you will do as I say! Why? You need a reason? No I will not calm down! I will not-"

*Beep*Beep*Beep*

* * *

*Ring*Ring*Ring*

"Hello, you have dialed my number, congratulations! Leave a message after the beep and if I care enough I'll call you back.-beep-"

"Uh hey, Renji, dude, sorry about Yumi. He's just a little high strung at the moment. Just call us back okay, or more specifically me. We're worried about you man, nobody has seen you since Thursday and… look just call me back and let us know you're okay. Bye."

*Beep*Beep*Beep*

* * *

June 9/2010

*Ring*Ring*Ring*

"You've reached my cell phone, leave your name and number after the beep and I'll get back to you as fast as I can. If you're Renji, then I just got one thing to say, hang up now and grow up asshole.-beep-"

"Hey Ichigo! How ya doin' man? Remember how you said that I should grow up and mature a little? Well I figured why not do what grown-ups do? Hahahaha! Oh god I can't stop laughing. You my friend are an asshole. You hear me? You are hehehehahe hic! Anyway I, I did what grown-ups do and went to get bat shit drunk. It's fun too. You know why? Because I don't feel like shit anymore. It's not my fault you know, not my fault. You're the one who abandoned us! You left! You decide and you wanted to go to the big city and get a freaking great education! You did! Not me… you left… you left me… and you met Chad and all those other loser's and you left… you left… me. Fuck you Ichigo… I don't abandon the people… the people I love… fuck you… I don't miss you… not one bit. So you could just stay there! You could just stay in your fucking fancy university and keep your fucking fancy friends because I don't care! I don't miss you! Not one bit! Fuck you!"

*Beep*Beep*Beep*

* * *

June 11/2010

*Beep*Beep*Beep*

"Hello, you have dialed my number, congratulations! Leave a message after the beep and if I care enough I'll call you back.-beep-"

"Renji! Where are you? You have been missing for eight days! Eight days! Do you have any idea what you're putting us through?"

"_Yumichika calm down!"_

"I will not calm down! He is going to pick up his damn phone and explain himself! You hear me Renji? Pick up... Ugly."

*Beep*Beep*Beep*

* * *

June 20/2010

*Ring*Ring*Ring*

"You have reached the Kurosaki residence! Leave your name and number after the beep and I will reply most hastily! Have a wonderful day!-beep-"

"Hey dad. It's me Ichigo, just phoned to wish you a happy father's day and check up on how everybody was doing. I'm doing great, keeping up with all my work and all that shit. Have you guys heard from Renji? Not that I care! Just… the idiot hasn't called me in a while and I can't help wondering if the idiot has gotten into some crazy shit again. Well, yeah anyway happy father's day dad. Have a great day."

*Beep*Beep*Beep*

* * *

June 28/2010

*Ring*Ring*Ring*

"Hello?"

"Renji!"

"Ichigo?"

"Where the hell have you been? I get this call form my dad a few days ago saying that you haven't been seen by anybody in days! Almost a month!"

"Ichigo calm down man."

"Calm down? My best friend disappears off the face of the earth and I'm supposed to calm down?"

"Yes. Um Ichigo where are you?"

"Why does that matter? Renji where are you? Are you okay? I'm freaking out here! Yumichika called and yelled my ear off about how much of an idiot I am and how you're missing. Why are you missing? Where are you?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you man."

"Try me."

"Later Ichigo. Listen, about that message on your phone…"

"Oh… that."

"Yeah I just want to say I'm sorry man. I was drunk. I was stupid and…. Not thinking straight."

"Yeah I could tell… Renji, do you really think those things?"

"What things? Oh! Ichigo man, I wasn't thinking I just said those things because… well…"

"Well?"

"Ichigo I…um… I miss ya man. You just left and you hardly visit. I miss you a lot and… well yeah."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, yeah."

"Okay."

"Okay? That's all you can say?"

"Well I mean… Renji I miss you too man."

"You do?"

"Well yeah! What are you? An idiot? You're my best friend Renji."

"What about Chad?"

"What about… Chad? Renji you have got to be kidding me. You sound jealous."

"Yeah, right."

"… Renji. You're my best friend."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, you're mine too Ichi."

"Good, now where have you been Ren, where are you right now? You got everyone worried."

"Here and there, can't really remember, I've been up to some stuff."

"Like what? What stuff can cause you to disappear for days on end?"

"Um… important stuff. I actually figured out an answer to our problem."

"Our problem?"

"Yeah, I looked into some stuff and found what I was looking for."

"What you're looking for? Renji where are you?"

"Somewhere good Ichi, it's going to be awesome."

"Okay you're starting to freak me out. Ren where are you?"

"Like I said you wouldn't believe me if I told you, so I'm going have to show you."

"Show me? Renji what are you talking about?"

"I applied to a different art school."

"What? Why would you?"

"Well, plus a scholarship."

"A scholarship?"

"Yep and I got both."

"Okay… Renji why would you apply to a different school and how in the world did you get a scholarship? Especially this late in the year!"

"I know a guy who owes me a favor."

"Renji where are you?"

"Well…"

"Just wait a moment there's someone at the door."

"Okay, well as I was saying, I applied to art school and-"

"Renji just a moment I need to answer the-oh my god…"

"Hey Ichigo."

"Renji what are you doing here?"

"I live here now."

* * *

**God hope you guys liked that, I worked hard on it. I'm thinking of adding an epilogue, just in case you guys wanted more and maybe a better ending. Well now if you guys will just press the little button down there and give me your thoughts on my fic that would be free to point out any grammar mistakes you find, I didn't have a beta for this and I miss things, so any help is greatly appreciated.  
**

**Yours truly,**

**~Klaanvdia**


End file.
